Just in Case You Forgot
by edwardsgirl1345
Summary: Bella met Edward by dumb luck right before college. The two became fast friends, and then soon enough lovers. What happens when there love is shaken up by someone from Edwards past? Who is this man and why does he not only want to see Edward suffer, but now wants Bella dead?
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. All rights go to Stephanie Myers._**

_Just in case you forgot we met right before my first year at college._

I can't remember for the life of me what my destination was. I can't remember what I was doing, or why I was on that side of town. Like a feather I was easily swayed in different directions. It was mid-June, the month of inevitable rain, my plan was to take a good long look at my life and change the bad into good. That's when you came along.

Squinting through the rain I saw your muscular outline. You're thumb pointed out toward the road I pulled off to the side and opened the door. Mom had always told me to never pick up hitch hikers, but you looked so lost, I wasn't able to just drive by you. I wasn't sure why but my heart gave a leap as you hurried into the passenger seat. Nervous? Impossible, you were a stranger.

_Just in case you forgot, we became friends after that_

You explained that you were from New York, and you moved to Seattle because your family moved here. You told me you were going to school to become a doctor and follow in the very big footsteps of your father. You told me you could go to any college in the world, and chose Seattle because it was closer. Family was something you valued.

I told you that I moved from Arizona to get away from over bearing parents. "They want me to be a lawyer or something big and fancy. I just want to be an English teacher. You had understood my take on things. After class I would pick you up and we'd drive to the park, sit on a bench, and talk for hours on end.

_Just in case you forgot, three months after that we kissed._

We were sitting on that bench, that we'd sat on so many times before. We were talking about the bipolar weather. How it couldn't seem to make it's mind up. You looked at me with your emerald eyes in a way you never had before. Or maybe I just didn't notice it before.

As we were sitting there you put a finger to my lips to silence me before lightly pressing your lips against mine. Kissing you just felt right, it's something I'd wanted to do since we had our first insightful conversation. But I was never confident enough to go for it. I thought it was the best kiss in the world.

_Just in case you forgot, after that we tried dating_

You asked me out to dinner. This time you picked me up from my collage dorm, drove me to the restaurant. That first date was the date of tales, it was a date that should be told for all of time. You got us a reservation at the busiest place in all of Seattle, we got dirty looks as we got let right through. Your definition of dating and mine were two different things though. I thought dating meant I was seeing you, and no one else. You thought it meant that you were seeing me, but you were still allowed to see other girls.

_Just in case you forgot, we had our first real right a month later._

We were fighting, because I found out you were seeing three other girls. I told you that you were an insufferable jerk and that I regret ever getting to know you. You told me I was acting like an over dramatic teenager. We yelled at each other for what felt like hours.

You called me names, and I called you names. Somewhere in the middle of the fight you got tired of it, you stopped while I was still going off. Instead of walking out like any sane person would do you took a step closer to me put your hands on my face and gave me a kiss. We'd kissed like that before, I'd be mad, and you would kiss all my worries away. You're lips were a talented thing.

_Just in case you forgot, right after that fight I was instantly your girlfriend._

It wasn't the best way to achieve the title. During that fight I had no intentions of ever becoming your girlfriend. Your kiss caught me off guard, and when you asked me to go steady, I just about fainted like a school girl. Everything seemed so perfect.  
Until now.

I'm doing what I have to do to keep you and everyone I love safe. Dying has never been something I gave to much thought about. I always figured I'd go peacefully in my sleep when I was old. I never imagined I'd walk fearlessly to my death.

Some people call it noble, what I'm doing. I call it stupid. I should have let you take care of it in whatever way you were going to. I walked into the familiar art studio looking around. I saw the man that I'd been having friendly conversations with for the past month or so. He gave a sickening smile. In that moment I looked my killer in the eye.

_Just in case you forgot, I love you, and I' doing this for you. _

**A/N: What do you think? Good or bad Prologue?**


	2. Chapter 1: How To Save A Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plat line. All rights to Stephanie Myers.**

_"Where did I go wrong?_  
_I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I know I would have stayed up all night with you_  
_Had I known how to save a life"_

I drove the not so familiar road trying to remember how to get back to the dorm rooms. I couldn't remember if the turn was further up, or if it was the one I passed not to long ago. Knowing my luck it was the one I already passed. You would think by know I would have invested in a GPS. I get lost on a daily basis trying to find my way around town. The rain fell almost everyday here in Seattle, a definite change from Arizona. In Arizona summers where dreadfully hot, and winter was painfully cold.

I came to Seattle to get away from my overbearing parents. They wanted me to do something useful with my life, and they didn't think my chosen profession was practical enough. They would have much rather that I went into a profession like being a lawyer, or doctor. They didn't want me to become an english teacher the way I desperately wanted to. I just don't think they understood why I wanted to teach.

They didn't understand why I wanted to go into something where I would make so little money. Charlie, especially didn't understand it. He was the chief of police in Arizona making enough money so my mom could be a stay at home mom. It's the way he preferred things. I couldn't understand for the life of me, why Renee went along with it.

I don't think I could ever be one of those girls who just rely's on a man the way Renee rely's on Charlie. What happens if they were to split up, or get a divorce? Renee would be up a creak without a paddle. With the way the two of them were fighting lately it wouldn't be long before they called it quits.  
I loved Charlie and Renee equally. They are my parents and nothing will ever change that. But at the same time they both deserve to be happy. They haven't been happy together in a long time. Renee wants to travel the world, she wants to go shopping in Paris, and scuba diving in California. Charlie on the other hand is comfortable where he is. Traveling isn't something he's ever been interested in. I looked out the window seeing the outline of a muscular man with his finger out in the rain. A hitchhiker.

Renee always told me to keep driving when you saw hitch hikers. You never knew who they were or what they wanted. She said they were all serial killers unless proven otherwise, and she wasn't going to ever take a chance. I think she's seen one to many horror movies. I noticed his army green without problem. A soldier.

"Need a ride Sir?" I questioned opening the passenger door. The least I could do was pick up a man who made it safe for me to sleep safely at night in my own bed.

"Thanks," he said hopping in the car. He shook his long brown hair off like a dog before flashing me a smile. He couldn't have been much older than me. Yet I could tell the smile didn't fully reach his bright green eyes, he'd probably seen much more than he would have liked to see out there.  
"Where to?" I questioned looking at my gas gauge. It was just below a full tank. It was enough to take him wherever he needed to get to, and then make it to the college to get settled in. I wanted to come a week early and meet my roommate. Hopefully have at least one friend by the start of school. But plans worked out differently.

"Do the trains go to Forks?" He questioned tilting his head to the side. He seemed just as confused as I was. "Wait, this is Washington right?" He questioned looked around for some kind of sign. I gave a low chuckle shaking my head.

"I'm new to town," I said hopelessly. "Just moved here for college," I informed him. I didn't know why I was telling him this, there was just something about him that seemed so welcoming. Maybe it was because he was the first nice person I'd met all day. The rain always seemed to have two effects on people. There were the people that hated the rain, it made them angry. Then there were the people that loved the rain.

"You can drop me off at the hospital then," he said with a smile. "I'm here for college to," he informed me with a smile. "What's your major?" He was speaking so casually like we already knew each other before the incidental meeting. Honestly it wasn't hard to talk to him. It wasn't an awkward sitting, it was just like I was doing a friend a favor

.  
"English," I said without missing a beat. "You?" I was trying to keep the conversation going. It would be nice to have at least one friend at the college. Everyone else there was probably already going to have their own cliques. The kids that go here because they grew up here would have their high school friends, and the kids like me, usually come early to make friends. At least I wasn't going to be the only one there late, and without a friend.

"Medical," he said with a smile. "Full ride," he motioned to the uniform he was wearing. He could have went to any college he wanted to. Either way it was paid in full, no matter what he wanted to do. Why he would chose Seattle was beyond me. I chose it here to get away, and because it was relatively cheap, as far as college is concerned. "I never got your name."

"Bella," I said casually already knowing my way to the hospital. It was hard to miss the hospital, it was the biggest building in Seattle. "Why did you chose Seattle?" I couldn't help but ask the question.

"I'm Edward. I chose Seattle because it's close to family," he said shrugging his shoulders. Here he was trying to get closer to his family, while I was trying to put as many miles between mine that I could. Everyone else was different, and everyone had a different situation. He had spent at least four years away from his family, maybe now he needed to be around them more than ever.

"That makes sense," I said with s smile.

"So Bella, would it be lame to ask for your number?" He questioned when I pulled up to the hospital. "It would be nice to know one person at the school," he explained feeling the same way about the situation that I had.

"I was just thinking that," I said grabbing a sharpie from the center consul. "We could go to orientation together," I offered writing my number on the back of his hand. "Just shoot me a text," I informed him with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride." Just like that we were making plans. I'd given a hitchhiker my number, something my mother would never approve of in a million years. I'd made plans to see him again, something told me we were going to be good friends. I saw him hugging an older man who seemed to be tearing up at the sight of him. When I knew he was in good hands I put my car in drive going to the college.

**A/N: What do you think about Edward being a soldier? **


	3. Chapter 2: Collide

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All rights to Stephanie Myers.***

_"I'm open, you're closed _  
_Where I follow, you'll go_  
_I worry I won't see your face light up again"_

I walked through the door of my apartment with a loud clang. I was trying to carry to many things at once and almost fell through the door knocking over a picture frame on my way in. I gave a sigh setting down my bags in the living room picking up the glass on the floor. I was anything but a gracious person, most the time I tripped over my own two feet.

"You're Bella right?" A blonde haired girl asked standing over me. She looked like she belonged in a magazine, or on a runway. If I looked like her I wouldn't go to college, I wouldn't even know how to read, I'd just walk around naked all the time. That's what I would do for a living. I would be naked. Her hair fell into perfect ringlets down to her skinny waist. Her eyes popped a sea blue color, and her cheek bones defined her face in a good way. She was the kind of girl that made everyone else take a hit on their self esteem.

"Yea," I said picking up the picture. "I didn't mean to knock it over. I accidentally stumbled through the door, and my bag knocked it over," I explained lamely. She shook her head waving me off.

"I hated that picture anyways. Documenting high school life is lame," she announced taking the photo from my hands tossing it in the trash. "I'm Rosalie, everyone calls me Rose, or Rosie," she said offering her hand. I gave a smile shaking her hand. "I hope you don't mind the set up," she motioned around the living room. "Your room is the furthest one," she said lightly grabbing a bag from the floor. "Where you from?" She questioned trying to make light conversation.

"Arizona," I said without missing a beat. "What about you?" I took a notice to her perfectly tan body assuming she wasn't from around here. Unless she went to the tanning booth regularly there was no way she would get a tan like that. This city has no sun.

"New York," she said simply. "Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be really tan? You're practically a ghost," she mumbled under her breath. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear the last part of now. "Anyways I've got some house rules if you don't mind." Looks like my roommate isn't going to be one for goofing off with.

"Sure," I said dumping my cloths out on the bed.

"I have a very hot boyfriend," she said looking up and down at me. "You can be friends with him, I don't give a shit. You flirt with him and I will personally kick your ass. I grew up in a trailer park, I know how to fight," she warned. Like I was any threat at all to her and her boyfriend. Any man that had a woman that looked like her on his arm would be blind if he cheated, or even remotely considered it. "We use the scrunchie system when it comes to boys," she said motioning to the dresser that already had them on it.

"I don't know what that means," I said placing my cloths on hangers.

"Yellow scrunchie means we're only making out. Blue means, we're making out but one, or both of us may be shirtless. Red means come in at your own risk. We're probably about to, or already fucking. Black means if you even enter that door you better have a damn good reason because some serious sex is going on in here," she said with a shrug of the shoulder. "Just put black if you plan on having sex, and red any other time," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Got it," I said rummaging through my suitcase.

"Are in any art classes?" She questioned picking up a single painting I stuffed in my duffle bag.

"No. I paint because it's fun, if I did it for school, it would become work," I explained as she grabbed a thing of nails.

"You're really good. Hang them up, it'll make the place feel homey," she said almost clapping her hands together. "A few friends of mine should be here in a few. I'll introduce you," she said walking out from the bedroom. I could tell that she was at least a few years older than me. Not because she looked older, just because she had an less of an edge to her. I walked out of the bedroom seeing three other people with Rosalie.

"You're Bella," the small pixie like girl squealed jumping to her feet. "I'm Alice," she said gathering me into a hug. She seemed like the kind of girl who - in high school - was the head cheerleader, and was always overly peppy about every single situation. She seemed nice enough, but also like she could get annoying. Fast.

"Hi," I said wrapping my arms around her at a loss of what else to do.

"You want a beer?" Rosalie questioned poking her head out of the kitchen. "As long as you aren't a nark, you can take any alcohol in the fridge," she announced tossing it to me when I shook my head. She was at least a year older than me if she could legally by booze. I still had another year before I could do that.

"This is Emmett, my boyfriend," Rosalie announced wrapping her hands around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek. Emmett looked like he should be in the pro wrestler. His muscles seemed to have muscles and he looked quite dangerous.

"My brothers stopping by," Alice announced matter-of-factly. "He want's to come out with us tonight. Bella do you want to come?" She questioned sitting next to me on the couch. I shrugged my shoulder taking a swig of the beer. "By the way this is Jasper," she introduced the blonde haired boy. Like clock work we heard the doorbell ring.

"Bella," Rosalie said pointing to the door for me to get it. I walked to the door opening it up coming face to face with Edward.

**A/N: What did you think? Bella ran into Edward for the second time, in one day!**


End file.
